


White Tiles [Kaisoo Drabble]

by bellpoid01



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellpoid01/pseuds/bellpoid01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is a living guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Tiles [Kaisoo Drabble]

**Author's Note:**

> please read the additional tags, they are the warnings ._. (idk what to put in the warnings column, sorry ._.)

**White Tiles**

 

  
Kyungsoo had forgotten since when has he lived with the combination of furious screams, dead silent and cold whiteness. He also had forgotten how he survived life, how he'd able to getting along with them. Then, did he ever hate them, Kyungsoo was not sure anymore, because somehow in some point, he knew he deserved their treatments. He sometimes thinks he had lost his mind.

Kyungsoo opened his tired eyes. Why did it feel tired? He doesn’t know. He scans the room.

Silence greets him a cold good morning.

He scans the room again.

The whites glare at him.

He closed his eyes, avoiding the angry white, but the noisy-disturbing voices and screams start, ripping inside his head off.

The world spinning and his throat feels dry, the screams getting louder, echoed the whites only to bounce to him hard. The world spinning more, his body spasms, and the last thing he heard before silence was,

_"KILLER!"_

 

 

Kyungsoo opened his eyes, the whites greet him.

"How are you, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo felt like doesn’t want to answer the robotic voice. His eyes focused on pale silhouette across his bed; mutely, unmoving, so pale that he almost sees it unites with the white tiles, white plastic vase, white fake lily, white drawer, white bed, white lamp, white door. The silhouette slowly moving, limb awkwardly twisting, reach for him. Mouth opened to say something, but all Kyungsoo heard was,

_“KILLER!”_

 

 

Kyungsoo opened his eyes again, with the same whiteness greets him, coldly. He ignored the hollow feels in his chest, slowly scans the room to see the pale figure again.

It was there.

Standing on the same spot.

Then the whites blame him again, dead silent was screaming at him furiously, accusing and judging him.  
Kyungsoo could see straining pearl on the pale figure’s face, flowing down its cheeks. His wrecked brain tried to focusing on the figure even when the screams got louder and his sanity only a step behind from vanished. Then his eyes make the clearer version of it and he realized he has his own tears flowing on his cheeks.

“Jongin…”

The figure, reflecting Kyungsoo’s sorrowful face, keep trying to reach the poor boy in the corner of his white room with tears dripping out and no voice came out. But no matter he tries to walk, he won’t able to grasp the crouching boy in white gown who was messily crying and asking forgiveness.

_Jongin_ , could only cry, and whispers _“no, it’s not your fault. nothing is your fault”_ , but no avail.

Kyungsoo keeps crying, screaming for forgiveness, screaming the other boy’s name, repeating _“i didn’t mean to, i’m sorry jongin”_ , letting it bouncing back to him only to hear the furious screams again. Until he could not hear anymore voices.

The whites are not so aggressive anymore, and the silence now deafening.

The pale figure watching him fall asleep in sorrow, whites blanketing his world once again, only to let him wake up to the same torture tomorrow.

**.**


End file.
